Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for merging coordinates, particularly to a calibration method for merging object coordinates sensed by different sensors and a calibration board device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Improving driving safety is an important part of developing traffic transportation industry. As a result, it is important to use a comprehensive algorithm for detecting obstructions including pedestrians, bicycles, motorcycles and cars around an automobile.
Presently, the matures-growing systems are an image-retrieving system and a distance-retrieving system among various automobile sensing systems. They merge the information sensed by different sensors to achieve complementary and good detection purposes, and apply to an obstruction detection system effectively. However, the image retrieved by a camera determines positions and depths of obstructions according to intrinsic and extrinsic parameters of the camera. With human intervention and the relevant parameters setting, the intrinsic and extrinsic parameters are figured out by using the camera. For example, in the existing technology, the camera captures calibration images of a calibration device, and then the characteristic points on the calibration images are manually retrieved to estimate the intrinsic parameters of the camera. It stands to reason that the extrinsic parameters of the camera are figured out with human intervention and the relevant parameters setting. The process not only costs a lot of time but also lacks convenience.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a calibration method for merging object coordinates and a calibration board device using the same, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.